


Happy Birthday

by Dont_touch_the_phlebotinum



Series: Addicted [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 05:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dont_touch_the_phlebotinum/pseuds/Dont_touch_the_phlebotinum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki proves to be an exceptionally thoughtful gift-giver.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday

“Sir,” Jarvis said, waking Tony far too early for his liking, “Director Fury is on the line.”

Tony buried his head under the pillow, but it was no use; he knew he couldn’t ignore the call. He sighed as he emerged bleary eyed from under the covers and sat upright. This was not the way he’d wanted his birthday to start.

“Whatever you’re going to say, I don’t want to know,” he said once Jarvis connected the call. “It’s my day off.”

“Sorry, Stark, clearly not everyone got that memo. Loki’s causing trouble again.”

Crap. This was the first time they’d had to deal with Loki since he and Tony had started this... whatever the hell it was they were doing, and Tony had never considered how best to proceed when this moment came. He wasn’t sure he’d be able to just carry on as if nothing had ever happened, though he’d have to if he didn’t want the others to suspect anything.

“Where is he?”

“Fifth Avenue. The team are heading out now.”

Tony was up and in his suit within five minutes.

They found Loki standing on the roof of a building surveying the mayhem unfolding below. He’d apparently created himself an army of sentient mannequins, much to the delight of the shoppers now running for their lives as the things came after them, and he watched the scene with a satisfied smirk on his face.

“We’ll try to contain the chaos on the ground,” Steve said over the comms, “Thor, Tony, you guys have got Loki.”

“Got it,” Tony replied as he shot ahead of the quinjet to reach Loki’s position. Maybe he could just talk some sense into him before this got ugly. “Loki,” he said as he landed on the roof behind him, “what are you doing?”

“I was bored,” Loki shrugged, his back still to Tony as more screams sounded from the ground.

“There are better ways to entertain yourself.”

He turned to meet Tony’s gaze at that, amusement glittering in his eyes. “Do you have any suggestions?”

“I might,” Tony said. He didn’t have time to volunteer the one currently fighting its way to the front of his mind before Thor caught up with them and Loki promptly disappeared. Tony cursed and scoured the rooftops to see if he’d popped up anywhere else. Loki couldn’t be too far from the action. This was how he got his rocks off – he’d want to stay for the carnage.

“You guys see Loki on the ground?”

“Sorry, Tony,” Clint said. “But things are pretty hairy down here, so he could be in the chaos somewhere.”

“I will look out for him here if you wish to search the streets,” Thor said as he strode towards Tony.

“Sounds like a plan.”

He headed down, taking out mannequins he passed as he flew over the crowd searching for a sign of Loki. As soon as his feet touched concrete, Tony found him. Or rather, Loki found Tony, wrapping a hand around his arm and dragging Tony into a nearby alleyway.

“You know, I’m starting to think you did this just to get me alone again,” Tony said, flipping his faceplate up so he could pull out his ear piece. He had a feeling the others wouldn’t want to hear this conversation. “So what, are you here for my birthday spanking?”

Loki raised an eyebrow, but he didn’t address Tony’s last sentence. “I’m sure I could find simpler ways of attracting your attention if I wished to,” he said instead.

“Do you wish to?”

The corner of Loki’s mouth tugged up into his trademark grin. His hand was on Tony’s chest before Tony could register the movement, pushing him against the wall with apparently zero effort despite the extra weight of Tony’s suit. Tony let out a tiny moan as their mouths crashed together and pulled Loki in closer, the clang of metal on metal drowned out by the sounds of the action playing out just metres away from them. They could get caught any second. They were hardly inconspicuous, and if someone happened to pass their spot who wasn’t completely distracted by Loki’s makeshift battalion, there was no way they wouldn’t notice the pair.

Tony gave that approximately half a second’s thought before diving whole-heartedly into the kiss, pushing his tongue further into Loki’s mouth as Loki gripped him tight enough to dent his armour.

“You’re right,” Loki said as he pulled away, wiping his swollen lips, “this is more entertaining.”

“So are you gonna end this?” Tony nodded towards the street as he spoke and Loki followed his gaze, just in time to see a woman run past screaming.

Loki paused, pursing his lips as he considered. “What’s in it for me?”

“I’m throwing this party tonight – big space, lots of people. I’m sure no-one would notice if I slipped away for a while.” He pressed another kiss to Loki’s lips to drive his point home.

“You make a compelling argument.”

“Then I’ll see you later?”

Loki shrugged as he backed away from Tony. “You might. If you’re lucky.”

He grinned and disappeared. Tony turned his earpiece back on and slipped it into his ear as he headed onto the now silent street. Lifeless mannequins were strewn across the ground and people stared in confusion, wondering just what the hell had happened. He definitely owed Loki for this one. Funnily enough, though, Tony was looking forward to paying him back.

 

Tony ducked into the men’s room with a sigh. There had been no sign of Loki yet, and it was pretty damn hard for Tony to relax and enjoy the party when every time he caught a glimpse of dark hair his head whipped round in case it was Loki. It wasn’t that Tony was particularly excited to see him – although he had to admit he did find Loki perversely entertaining – so much as he was anticipating what would happen when Loki did turn up. But Loki wasn’t his only option, and if Tony Stark couldn’t score at his own birthday party, there was something very wrong with the universe.

He supposed going home with someone else would satisfy him if Loki was a no-show, though it wasn’t an exaggeration to say Loki was the best Tony had ever had, and Tony hadn’t been able to think of anything else since their meeting earlier that day. He’d be sorely disappointed if Loki didn’t make an appearance.

Luckily he didn’t have to wait in suspense for long before Loki materialised in front of him. Tony blinked, almost convinced he’d imagined it, but when he opened his eyes again Loki was still leaning against the wall with a smirk on his face.

“Looking sharp,” Tony said as he eyed the suit Loki had donned. He moved forward, gripping the lapels of Loki’s jacket as their lips met in a brief kiss before pulling Loki into the nearest toilet stall.

Tony really hoped no-one else was about to come wandering into the room. He was moaning already, Loki’s teeth grazing his neck as they palmed each other’s growing erections, and while nobody would be surprised to find Tony having sex in a public bathroom, he didn’t want to face any awkward questions about it tomorrow. That thought soon left him, though, when Loki worked open Tony’s pants and took both of their dicks in hand. Tony gasped, his knuckles turning white as he gripped the top of the stall door tighter. He was lost in the pleasure, feeling his orgasm draw nearer, until a different thought struck him.

“Loki, wait,” he said. Loki didn’t. “I can’t go back out there in a ruined suit.”

Loki dropped his hand and met Tony’s gaze, looking almost as wrecked as Tony felt. He rolled his eyes, but he didn’t argue as he lowered himself to his knees. Oh, fuck. Tony grinned and his heart beat even faster, watching in fascination as Loki wrapped his hand around the base of Tony’s dick and flicked his tongue over the head.

Tony could have come there and then. But he held on, eager to feel Loki’s mouth on him before he shot his load. He’d jerked himself off more than once to this fantasy, and now it was really happening he wanted to enjoy it for as long as he could. Luckily, Loki knew how close Tony was and didn’t spend too long teasing before closing his lips around him.

“Fuck, _fuck_ ,” Tony said, unable to keep his hips from snapping forward. It only took a few thrusts before he came with a desperate shout and collapsed back against the door, panting heavily.

“You want me to take care of that?” His eyes were on the bulge in Loki’s pants as Loki got to his feet. Tony really, really wanted to take care of that. It was only fair, after all, and he did promise to show Loki his gratitude for that morning.

“Later.”

Loki brushed his lips against Tony’s cheek before he blinked out of sight. A second later, the men’s room door creaked open and Steve’s voice sounded. “Tony, are you in here?”

“Yes,” Tony said, his voice too strained and high-pitched to sound normal. Great, now Steve probably thought he was constipated. He supposed that was better than knowing he’d been in here with Loki, though. “I’ll be out in a second.”

He fixed himself up and slipped back out into the main room, smiling brightly at Steve and launching himself into the swing of the party. He felt better for having seen Loki, though Loki’s parting word lurked in the back of Tony’s mind for the rest of the night. Was he planning to pay Tony another visit?

God, he hoped so.

 

Loki was sat on the edge of Tony’s bed when Tony stepped back into his bedroom late that night – or early the next morning, more accurately – and his grin matched the one dawning on Tony’s face at the sight of him.

“Just can’t keep away, huh?” Tony said as he crossed the room to stand in front of Loki. “What if I’d brought someone home with me?”

Loki tilted his head to the side, as if he was considering Tony’s words. “They could have joined us.”

Oh. _Oh_. Tony would be coming back to that fantasy later.

“Well, now I’m almost sad I didn’t bring company.”

“I’m sure I can make it up to you.”

Tony fished some lube out of his bedside table and pulled Loki to his feet so he could undress him. He moved close enough to reach Loki’s lips, his tongue working its way inside that wicked mouth as he removed Loki’s jacket, tie and shirt tantalisingly slowly. They were both hard by the time Loki was down to his pants, but Tony didn’t hurry his movements. He wouldn’t even know where to start taking off Loki’s usual outfit, so he was going to take his time undressing Loki tonight, closing his lips on Loki’s collarbone as his hands trailed down Loki’s stomach to the waistband of his pants.

He dropped to his knees, kissing his way down Loki’s legs as he pulled Loki’s pants down. He steered clear of the erection screaming for attention, much to Loki’s annoyance judging by the irritated noise that escaped him when Tony moved back up the other leg still without brushing so much as a finger along his stiff length.

Loki had run out of patience by now. Tony’s clothes were gone in an instant and he was pushed onto the mattress, grinning as Loki joined him and caught his mouth in a desperate kiss. Tony didn’t know if Loki just wanted to relieve the sexual frustration he’d been feeling since the party or if it was Tony driving him wild, but either way he was going to take it as a compliment that Loki wanted him so much. He rolled them over so Loki was lying beneath him and pulled back.

“Turn over,” he said. Loki only raised an eyebrow in return. “Come on, think of it as my birthday present.”

Loki pursed his lips, folding his arms under his head as he debated whether or not to grant Tony’s request, and eventually let out an amused huff at the pout Tony gave him and turned to lie on his stomach.

“I’m curious,” Tony said as he coated his fingers in lube and moved to circle Loki’s entrance, “how do we keep ending up here? I mean, I know my morals are shamefully flexible when my libido rears its head, but why do you keep coming back?”

Loki gasped as Tony pushed a finger inside, forgetting his question for a moment. Once he’d adjusted to the new sensation he shrugged and said simply, “I like it. Besides,” he added, “corrupting one of the Earth’s ‘mightiest heroes’ is just too good an opportunity to resist.”

“You’re not corrupting me.”

“Not yet, perhaps. But it’s only a matter of time.”

Tony chose to latch onto the subtext of that sentence rather than Loki’s intended meaning. “So we’ll be doing this again?”

“I suppose we’ll have to,” Loki said, shifting to meet Tony’s eyes without dislodging the fingers still stretching him open. “Unless you would just submit and save me the trouble.”

“Oh I think you’ve given me more incentive to keep fighting your evil scheme, Loki.” He pulled his fingers away and poured another helping of lube into his palm to coat his dick, moving forward to line himself up as Loki chuckled.

“Damn.”

Tony’s breath caught in his throat as he pushed inside Loki. He stilled, and after a second Loki pushed his hips back impatiently.

“Get on with it,” he said, his voice thick with arousal.

It was Tony’s turn to chuckle now as he lowered himself to press his lips against Loki’s cheek. “No way. I want to savour this.”

He moved slowly at first, smirking as Loki whined and dropped his head back onto the pillow in frustration, but pretty soon Tony was just as desperate for more as Loki. He’d regret wasting what was likely the only time he’d get to take Loki on a quick, hard fuck, though God was it worth it right now. They were both shouting and moaning, unaware of anything but the sensations shooting through their bodies, and Tony’s movements became increasingly sporadic. He sank down to his elbows, pressing his lips against Loki’s back while Loki threaded their fingers together. If he’d been more alert, Tony would have noted the gesture, but as it was his thinking capacity was severely limited and he only gripped Loki’s hand tighter.

Tony bit down on Loki’s shoulder as he came, his cry muffled by Loki’s flesh. He was completely exhausted. It was impossible not to notice how much longer it took him to recover from his orgasms as middle age crept up on him, and he knew there was no way he could get it up a third time tonight. That thought was made all the more depressing by Tony’s suspicion that his lover was still a good few millennia away from experiencing similar problems.

Loki’s moan pulled Tony from his post-orgasm daze. His hand on the pillow clutched tighter as he moved with more intensity, rubbing himself against the mattress in his need for release, until Tony let go of Loki’s other hand and pulled them both onto their sides to jerk him off.

Loki came with a sigh and the pair sank back into the mattress as the fatigue washed over them. It was oddly comfortable, resting together, and neither Tony nor Loki made any attempt to move away now they’d gotten what they wanted. They fell asleep like that, Loki lying half on Tony’s chest with Tony’s arms wrapped around his waist, though when Tony woke sticky and cold the next morning, he was lying alone.

A piece of paper was lying on the pillow next to Tony’s head, with three words scrawled in small, neat letters: _Happy birthday, Tony_.

**Author's Note:**

> Somehow these little one-shots are actually turning into a proper story o_O  
> I don't really have any plans set in stone for where I want this series to go, so if there's anything you'd like to see you're more than welcome to throw some suggestions at me, either here or on tumblr at dont-touch-the-phlebotinum.tumblr.com  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
